Please Let Me Love You, Naruto
by Samauke09
Summary: I really suck at summaries but its Yaoi. Bunches and Bunches of yaoi. Better summary inside. But this is about our little naruto's and how he goes threw trials and stimulations until he finds the one that is for him. Yaoi-Mpreg-death Read you'll love i
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st yaoi between Naruto and Gaara. Yes naruto is with a bunch of poeple till he gets gaara. But here are the Pairings. Naru/Sas, Naru/ Kimi, Naru/Gaa, Sas/Dei, Ita/Dei, Iru/Kak, Lee/Sak, Shika/Kiba, Shino/Neji. And there are a lot others. You'll figure them out.**

**Rated M- Bad mouthing, Yaoi, A lil Yuri. All the good stuff.**

**OKay Now ENJOY!!**

**Please Love Me Naruto.**

**A blonde went into her sons room. Looking down she starred at a whiskered blonde that was sleeping peacefully. She leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead. Opening his sleepy eyes, he looked up at his mother. **

**She smiled."Come on Breakfast is ready." She said leaving.**

**Naruto got up, pulling a shirt over his head going out of his room, down the stairs into the kitchen. Looking up to see a raven haired boy sitting next to his mother eating pancakes. Sasuke starred at the blonde as he sat down in front of him. The blonde woman let her thoughts run through her mind. Mostly of her boy and other things, but knowing that her son was turning 17 would be mysterious. She chuckled remember the first time she ever held him.**

**--FLASH BACK-- **

**Iruka walked around the bloody battle field, Kakashi at his side. The forth Hokage had just died, sealing the Nine Tailed inside his own son. It began to rain. Iruka stopped, seeing the child, crying in the sunken footstep of the demon. Taking his cape off, he picked up the blonde wrapping him in the warmth of his cape. He began singing.**

**"Iruka we cant keep him, we aren't old enough too" Kakashi said grabbing his hand.A blonde woman with her hair pulled back into a pony tail wearing a ANBU uniform appeared behind them. Blood ran down her face onto the uniform. She said nothing just watched.**

**"Brother" She whispered not wanting to wake the baby in her younger brothers arms.**

**Iruka turned around, "Yes sister." He whispered back**

**"Kakashi is right, You are to young to take care of him yourself. But looks like ill be raising you too alone. So im going to keep him Understood." She smiled her goofy grin that only her brother knew.Iruka nodded as did Kakashi. He handed the sleeping blonde over to his older sister as Kakashi pulled him into a warm embrace to keep him from the cold of the rain.**

**"Naruto shall be his name." Iruka muttered into Kakashi's neck than smiled as he heard his sister whisper the name.**

**--END FLASH BACK-**

**"I have a mission today with Anko and wont be back for a while so you will have to fend for yourself on dinner tonight" She smiled at him, who gave back a concerned look. **

**Sasuke chuckled."I didn't take cooking lessons from Kakashi for nothing, Ill make dinner" He patted Naruto's arm.**

**"Alright boys, be nice, love you Naruto." She said grabbing her ANBU mask from the counter**

**"Love you too mom" She heard as she left the house.**

**"Yumi the target is dead ahead of us" Anko assured her. She nodded in response.**

**"Stop" A another voice yelled out.Anko stopped on a branch a little ahead of Yumi. Anko looked up to see a white faced man.**

**"Orochimaru" She drew a kunai from her weapons bag.**

**"Good to see you again Anko." he laughed "You still refuse to join me." he shook his head.**

**"Go to hell" She launched at him "You stay here" She told Yumi.**

**"I guess that leaves you to me" Kabuto said behind the blonde.**

**"OH SHIT" She ducked as a Kunai was thrown at her. He came after her with full force, his hands glowing blue. She jumped from branch to branch throwing her poisoned needles at him. A few needles pierced through him sending some of the poison into his system. She stopped, looking up to see Anko face down on the branch kunai in her back at random places.The breath was knocked out of her as she was struck in the chest. Flying through the air she landed on her back upon another branch. Blood ran from her mouth as she looked up at the white haired traitor.**

**" You should of kept a better eye on a enemy" He said**

**"Hmm" She smirked jumping up, running at him. He closed his eyes as he pulled out a kunai from his pocket. She couldn't stop herself fast enough. The kunai and Kabuto's hand went through her chest.**

**Pulling his hand out coated with blood, he watched her fall to the forest floor.**

**"I didn't think you would do it Kabuto" Orochimaru said " Lets go"**

**Yumi landed on the floor, her breathing short gasps trying not to close her eyes. Memories with her boy ran through her mind like a movie. His first B-day. The first day he said he loved her. The day he said he had a new friend. The memory of the first time she held her sleeping baby boy.Anko sat up pulling the kunai out of her back one by one. Crying out each time as she looked around to find her partner. She looked down at the floor of the forest. She jumped down quickly yelling " YUMI" as she picked her up. Yumi's upper body resting in her lap.**

**"Yumi speak to me please" She begged "You have a son at home"**

**"Naruto" Yumi whispered "My boy"**

**Anko leaned down kissing Yumi's blood stained lips. The blonde looked up into her lovers eyes. **

**"Anko I love you and I'll always be watching over you" Yumi whispered closing her eyes.Tears began streaming down her face, watching Yumi's breath come a halt. Clutching her lovers body close to her chest she cried out. Her voice echoing through the forest.**

**"NOOOOOOOO"**

**Naruto sat at the bar, starring at Sasuke cook. The smell of lemon peppered chicken filled the house. Sasuke looked up at a smiling blonde.**

**"you look just like you mom when you smile."**

**"So what you look just like Itachi when you don't."Sasuke looked up, throwing a rag at him. **

**" Don't compare me to that emotionless bastard. what's wrong with you"**

**"Than stop acting like your emo brother and everything is wrong with me" Naruto leaned back on the barstool as Sasuke put his plate down in front of him. **

**"What is this suppose to be" Naruto poked the chicken with his fork.**

**"Just eat it."Sasuke sat next to him. His eyes wide as Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to face the other boy.**

**"I don't eat anything until I know what it is"Naruto's hot breath rolled over his lips. Sasuke pulled Naruto closed locking lips with the blonde who pulled back**

**."Im sorry" Sasuke Apologized as a blush ran across both of their cheeks."Your blushing Naruto" **

**Sasuke leaned in again.Naruto attached his lips back to the ravens as sauces arms wrapped about Naruto's neck. Sliding off the barstool, Naruto scooted between Sasuke's legs. They both forgot about dinner and was lost in their kiss. Naruto's hands ran up Sasuke's leg making the other gasp, Naruto shoved his tongue into the others mouth. Sasuke began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt as Naruto pulled back to slip Sasuke's over his head than back to his lips again. Naruto picked up the topless boy, carrying him to the couch in the living room, he sat down with Sasuke on his lap. Sasuke pulled away.**

**"You know this is going to make out friend ship weird" Sasuke muttered.**

**"Than we will do it once to get our lust out and never talk about it again." Naruto assured him.**

**"But what if I want you like this again" Sasuke raised a eyebrow knowing he didn't just was a piece he wanted the whole thing**

**"I doubt that you'll want to again." Naruto laughed**

**"How do you know" Sasuke said**

**"Oh shut up" Naruto pulled Sasuke down into a crushing kiss. Naruto laid Sasuke down, kissing down a flat stomach to a waist line than back up again to a nipple. Teasing the nub with his warm tongue Sasuke gasped than moaned as Naruto nibbled a bit. Naruto unbuckled Sasuke's belt and pants, easing them down over Sasuke's hips, freeing his erection. Sasuke blushed and moaned as Naruto teased his tip with his tongue. Trying to find something to hold on to he moaned only finding his own hair. Taking Sasuke into his mouth began sucking on the tip than slid down taking him in fully. Sasuke moaned, arching his back off the couch. Sucking harder on Sasuke's erection, his tongue alternating between flicking over the tip and pressing against the base of the head, Sasuke moaned loudly. Naruto slid down the length of Sasuke's member until the head pressed against the back of his throat, than back up again, repeating the process, faster and faster each time.**

**"Narrruutoo" Sasuke moaned bucking his hips as he came, spilling his seed into the blondes mouth. Swallowing the cum, Naruto released Sasuke's member and scooted up lying on top of Sasuke who kissed Naruto, tasting himself in Naruto's tongue. Naruto stood up, chuckling at the panting boy on his couch. He began walking to the stair than up them. Sasuke wrapped a blanket around him, fallowing Naruto upstairs to his room. Naruto closed the door after Sasuke walked in, startled Sasuke turned around to see Naruto starring lustfully at him. Naruto grabbed the blanket pulling it away reveling his pale body to the blonde****.**

**"What's wrong Sasuke" Naruto smirked " I thought uchihas didn't show emotion " Naruto pushed Sasuke back, he landed on his bed. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who crawled between his legs. Sasuke sat up removing Naruto's shirt and belt."Impatient are we" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled his pants down over his hips. Sasuke was stopped but being pushed back down on the bed. Naruto remover his own pants throwing them on the floor near the window. Naruto leaned over the bed, sliding a box from underneath his bed. Opening it he pulled out a pink bottle.**

**"What is that" Sasuke asked Naruto didn't answer but put his finger to Sasuke's lips. **

**" Shh I don't want it to hurt you" He glanced at Sasuke a lustful grin. Sasuke didn't answer as the blonde took the cap off the bottle. Lubing his fingers, a strawberry scent filled the room. Naruto's fingers traveled down to Sasuke's entrance, slowly Naruto pushed one into Sasuke making him groan. Naruto smirked than added a second digit, than another. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, his head back mouth opened moaning as Naruto's fingers began scissoring him. After preparing the boy beneath him, Naruto lubed his own harden member. He positioned himself, moving Sasuke's legs up above his shoulders, and slid into Sasuke's tight ring. Sasuke moaned as Naruto began to thrust slowly.Sasuke was beside himself wincing, but in pleasure and some pain. The raven moaned out loud as his fingers gripped the sheets, his toes curled as the blonde thrusted deep into his once virgin body. **

**"Fuck" He screamed out moving his hips with Naruto's thrust. "Harder" He gasped.Naruto complied as he moved deeper and faster soon the blonde hit that bundle of nerves that made Sasuke scream in pleasure. Naruto liked that reaction and continued to aim for that spot going even deeper, faster, and harder. Quickly pulling out Naruto flipped Sasuke over on his hands and knees than slammed back into him. Sasuke arched against him, pushing himself to meet Naruto's thrust so that their hips crashed. Naruto reached around, stroking Sasuke's neglected member as the ravens fingers tangled in his hair. Sasuke moaned loudly as he came over Naruto's hand and his walls clamped down on the blondes member.Naruto pounded into the body beneath him, rubbing his hips into Sasuke. When he felt himself completely in Sasuke who was screaming, Naruto slammed hard into his last thrust filling the raven with his hot seed.**

**Sasuke moved his head to look up at Naruto, who bent down giving him a passionate kiss, shoving his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Naruto pulled out still locked in the kiss. They laid down, Naruto holding Sasuke panting body close to his own. Sasuke pulled the sheets up around them. Sasuke snuggled up to Naruto , falling asleep.Naruto starred at the wall, holding Sasuke's naked body to his own. He told him self that this was a one time thing and it wasn't going to get out. He fell asleep.**

**Anko carried her lovers dead, cold body back to Konoha Village crying the whole way. She glared up at the steps that would bring her to the Hokage's room. But stopped as Lady Tsunade came down the stairs meeting her at the bottom.**

**"You should of sent more than just us" Anko yelled**

**"please forgive me" **

**"Bring her back" Anko pleaded.**

**"Im not god I cant do that" The blonde muttered.**

**"At least give her a proper funeral" Anko asked.**

**"If you wish" Tsunade said motioning for two other ninjas to take her body.Anko didn't want to let go of her lover but she did than turned away hiding her tears.**

**(A shinobi shows no emotion) She told herself. **

**Tsunade stopped her."Ill leave it to you to tell Naruto"**

**Anko nodded her head " Yes Hokaga-sama."**

**Sasuke sat up smelling bacon. Getting out of bed he put on some of Naruto's jeans that hung way low than went down stairs. Naruto stood in front of the stove moving pieced of meat with a fork. Sasuke leaned against the door frame, his eyes skimming over a muscular body, his broad shoulders, a abed stomach were a swirly mark was. He smiled to himself.**

**"Like what you see." Naruto asked turning off the fire than removed the bacon onto a plate. Sasuke didn't say anything Not realizing his eyes were closed, he opened them to see Naruto, nose to nose with him.**

**"You still want me" Naruto breathed over Sasuke's lips. The scent of cinnamon mint filled his nostrils. He shivered. " See I told you, you wouldn't." Naruto turned, walking to the dinning room table with his plate. Sasuke was debating a oven mitt or a fork. He decided on the oven mitt than threw it at Naruto's head. Naruto chuckled.**

**"It was a fork or a oven mitt." Sasuke grabbed his plate "Your an ass-dobe." He sat down in front of Naruto.**

**"Shut up sasUKE" Naruto laughed, making the Sasuke blush deeply, as he ran his foot up Naruto's leg to between them. Naruto gripped the fork, a pleasured expression ran across his face.**

**"Is that an answer for you" Sasuke paused where his foot was **

**"HMMMM"Naruto scooted his chair back, letting Sasuke's foot drop to the floor than finished eating. Sasuke finished after Naruto. He stood up taking both of their plates to the sink. He felt arms grab his waist and soft fingertips make their way up his chest. He turned the water off as Naruto swirled him around pressing his lips to the other boys.Sasuke pulling away **

**"I though this was only a one time thing"**

**Naruto smiled "Did you hear that"**

**"Hear what" Sasuke asked**

**.Anko stood outside her lovers old house, were just steps away a son, who she had to tell that is mother was gone. As a jounin, she was not to show emotion. Walking up the door she knocked lightly, praying that Naruto wasn't home. All praying went down the drain as the door opened. Anko looked up at a blonde haired blue eyed boy.**

**"Anko what are you doing here" He asked "Where's mom" **

**Naruto moved out of the way letting her in. Anko sat down at the table in dinning room, Naruto fallowing her.**

**"Naruto something happed yesterday on our mission."**

**"Is mom hurt"**

**A tear ran down her cheek" We ran into Orochimaru about eight miles into the forest. What we didn't expect was that Kabuto was with him. Your mother fought him and he killed her"**

**"My mother is dead" He whispered Sasuke stood behind Naruto with his hand on the blondes shoulders. Naruto didn't say anything, just whipped away the tears that were streaming down his face."Please leave" Naruto asked Anko" Go away" He shook Sasuke's hands off. He ran up stairs not looking back at them. Anko and Sasuke heard Naruto's door slam shut. Sasuke knew that name well. ****His escape from Orochimaru clutch, two years ago almost killed him.**

**"Im sorry I could save her" Anko pleaded.**

**"You should be going" Sasuke said not looking up****.**

**"The funeral is tomorrow" She left**

**.Sasuke didn't dare disturb Naruto for his own safety. When Naruto was sad, Kyuubi came out and that's one person you do not want to mess with. Sasuke opened the door to see a pink haired girl.**

**"Sakura-Chan What are you doing here" Sasuke asked**

**"I've come to see Naruto" She said**

**"I wouldn't " His face concerned for her well being.**

**"What's why im here" She said as Naruto came down the stairs.**

**"Sakura-Chan" **

**Ignoring Sasuke she went into the house hugging Naruto.**

**"Are you going to be okay" She asked Naruto nodded."Your mothers funeral is tomorrow afternoon."**

**"Has anyone told Iruka"**

**"Hokage -sama wants you to tell him"**

**"Im not telling him. Granny-san can tell him" Naruto smarted off.**

**"Ill tell her what you said" Sakura said." Ill see you tomorrow at 1"Sakura left not even saying goodbye to sasUKE.**

**"She hates you" Naruto pointed out**

**."I know"**

**"Are you staying here tonight again" Naruto asked**

**"Yes "Sasuke nodded. "I cant leave my best friend alone now can I"**

**Naruto ordered dinner for them, they watched TV together. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was asleep on the chair. He chuckled covering Sasuke in a blanket than headed up stairs to his room than crawled into his bed. He couldn't hold back the tears that flooded his eyes. Naruto's sobs traveled down stairs into Sasuke's ears. Feeling a arm warp around his waist and a breathing on his ear he tried to calm down. Sasuke kissed the blonde hair, holding the body of a sobbing friend. Shortly after, feeling secure Naruto fell asleep in the arms of his best friend.**

**Iruka and Naruto were the one's crying. Kakashi cradled Iruka as Sasuke and Sakura cradled Naruto. No one spoke as they paid their respects to Yumi, a mother, a lover, a sister, a friend, and a Konoha Ninja. Flowers were brought for her. Kakashi , Sasuke and sakura stood off the side while Naruto and Iruka stood together looking down at her grave.**

**"She was happy being your mother" Iruka said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder.**

**"Im going to miss her" Naruto whined "What am I suppose to do with our house."**

**"Stay there if you want" Iruka smiled "I don't mind."**

**"Ill see you Monday as school" Naruto walked off.**

**Back at the house Naruto was about to leave but stopped. He missed saying goodbye to his mother or how she would kiss him on the forehead when ever he was about to leave. Tears stained tan cheeks as a pale hand closed the door. Naruto fell to his knees, crying into his palms. Sasuke crouched down wrapping his arms about the crying blonde.Its been a year since Yumi's death and Naruto would brake down before he leaved the house.**

**"You'll be okay Naruto im here" Sasuke whispered.**

**Sort of flashback **

**Sasuke's voice had always calmed down Naruto ever since they were little. Naruto was picked on by older kids, being the Kyuubi container didn't help either.When Sasuke Uchiha moved to Konoha is changed. Sasuke was his savoir, his best friend. Uchiha and Uzimaki, together forever. But when they were both picked on. Itachi would come to the rescue. Sure he had plenty of friends from the Academy but Sasuke was the closest.**

**End sort of Flashback**

**"Naruto you going to be alright." Sasuke asked againHe didn't say anything. The raven looked down at Naruto, who's face was pressed against his chest. Something he wanted more of since the first time he did it with him a year ago. Naruto had stopped crying, his chest a steady rhythm. he looked up at black eyes. Sasuke whipped away his tears making him smile slightly.**

**"I know you miss her we all do" Sasuke stood up helping Naruto up as well. "You need to get ready"**

**"What the hell for"**

**"the guys will be here in a hour and a half"**

**"Why" Naruto asked " Who's coming"**

**"Choji, gaara. haku, shika, kiba, neji, shino, and I think see is coming im not sure."**

**"Oh"**

**"Why where you going anyway."**

**"I was going to go out for a while. Naruto opened the door.**

**"Okay just be back in time" Sasuke smiled**

**"I will don't worry" Naruto walked out the door. Naruto walked down the alley he knew so well. His favorite Ramon bar coming into view. He began to smile.**

**He stood there waiting. No one talked to him, some stared at him wondering where he came from but they kept walking. He smiled as a blonde came down the street.**

**"You took long enough"**

**"Sorry kimimaro****, Sasuke is as my house or I would of been here earlier." Naruto gave him a kiss as Kimimaru grabbed his hand.Together they sat down at the back of Ichiraku Ramón bar. The waitress seen Naruto, she had two orders made.**

**"Good to see you again Naruto" She set the order down " Its on the house" She winked.**

**Kimimaru waited till she was gone."Your really popular around here aren't you" Kimi smiled**

**"Kimi my mother was not me"**

**"No pet names we are in public.naru" He smirked "How are you doing with that" **

**"Alright" He slurped a noodle " I felt you watching me when the funeral was going on"**

**"Sorry did I make you uncomfortable." He laughed " Sorry I couldn't comfort you and hand to watch that little Sasuke shit do it."**

**Naruto ignored it "How did you manage to escape this time" Naruto changed the subject.**

**"Substition jetsu" He set his bowl aside.**

**" Your a slow eater"**

**"So what" Naruto finished " So is Orochimaru going to use you as a container still."**

**"No he found a another who is as gifted as me"**

**"That's good" Naruto smiled"Why is that good"**

**"Cause you get to spend more time with me" He starred into the loving eyes that Kimi only showed to Naruto.**

**"Come on you" Kimi stood up pulling Naruto with him.Kimimaru drug Naruto to the old hideout that he use to have. Naruto was pushed up against the wall, Kimi starring into the deep clue eyes that he fell in love with. Soft lips trailed down Naruto's neck- when they reached that sensitive place where the neck met shoulder he gasped, his entire body shaking in response. Kimimaru removed Naruto's cloths as the blonde did the same to him. Trailing back up Kimi pressed his lips to Naruto's. The kiss full of lust and desire which the blond returned as his hands touched kimis hardened nipples. **

**He moaned against the mouth pressed against his. Tongues slid against one another fighting for supremacy. Kimimaru pulled away, spreading his kimono among the floor. Naruto kissed him again, small suckling noises raised from them. As one they sperarted and Naruto laid down as kimimaru strattled his legs. Leaning down Kimi sank his teeth into Naruto chest, barely missing a nipple. the blonde moaned, his back arching off the floor. Kimi bit and continued to bite until he tasted blood. Naruto gasped and moaned under him, his body jerking sporadically, toes curling as Kimi teased the tip of Naruto's member with his finger tips. Naruto whined when he pulled away from the wound.**

**"Stop teasing me kimimaru I want you now" Naruto pleaded almost begging.Kimimaru brought his legs up, pressing them against his chest. Before Naruto could do much more but bring his hands up to rest on the other mans shoulder, Kimi slammed into him as hard as he could, causing the blonde to see stars.Nails dug into surprisingly soft skin and legs strained to spread further apart in hopes to give him a better angle, allowing him to slide in more smoothly and hit that spot that would make the blonde see more stars.**

**"Haaarrderrr" Naruto moaned, of course Kimi obliges, slamming into him over and over so that the sound of flesh smacking against flesh rose high and fast in the room along with sounds of moaning, groaning, gasps and screams. Kimi angled his hips in different directs as he rammed into the blonde beneath his until he heard Naruto cry louder than ever before. His grip tightening on kimimaru shoulders so much that he felt the skin break and blood oozed from the crescent shaped wounds. Kimimaru found Naruto's sweet spot and began to hit that spot repeatingly so Naruto barely had anytime to take a breath for the next scream to leave his raw throat. The blonde let out a deep moan. scream, spurting his seed over their abdomens. Naruto's walls clamped down on kimis member, so deep him inside him. Kimimaru thrusted out the wave of ecstasy that over took his body. He let the pleasure take him, wishing it would never end but it slowly did as he released. The sensation of hot cum being shot , so hot and terribly deep inside him made Naruto gasp, his back arching at the sudden pleasure. After the amazing orgasms, he almost shirked away the feeling as kimimaru semen slid down from his opening around the mans member still embedded inside him.Slowly their breathing calmed. Kimi pulled out, his body not quite wanting to work. Naruto slowly eased his legs down to the floor. His thighs pooping slightly from the strain of the position trying to relax on the floor, his chest still heaving. Kimimaru laid down next to Naruto, watching his chest heave from the moments before.**

**"We need to get going" Kimimaru said turning over to face Naruto, seeing that he was already facing him smiling. **

**"You and that goofy grin." He kissed Naruto, pulling away to cough, he tasted blood. Naruto sat up finding his pants.**

**"When will I get to see you again" He asked as Kimimaru sat up next to him. Before he could say anything Naruto pressed his lips his, shoving his tongue into the others mouth. Lingering in the kiss Naruto crawled on top of Kimi, forcing him to lye back on the floor. Naruto pulled away tasting the metallic blood.**

**"My blood still lingers in you tongue" Naruto teased licking his lips.**

**"Next Saturday is when you will get to see me again my love" Kimimaru pulled into a another kiss.**

**"You make me feel like a girl"**

**"Or more like a pampered UKE"**

**Naruto blushed "No" He stood up, Kimi stood up also, his body exposed to a blushing blonde. Naruto looked away for a moment that looked back.**

**"Sorry" Kimimaru found this pants putting them on. Picking up his black kimono he dusted it off than put it back on as Naruto put his shirt on.Together the left the hide out. Both of their fingers entwined. Kimimaru stopped in front of Naruto's house, pulling the blonde close. Playfully nibbling on his bottom lip.**

**"I have to go" Kimi stared into the blue orbs. He kissed Naruto's forehead than disappeared into a cloud of smoke. **

**Naruto stood there for a moment smelling his jacket, the scent of kimimaru lingering on the fabric. The blondes head jerked towards the opening of the alley. A boy with long black hair began walking towards him.**

**"Franchising with the sound" He said**

**"Haku" Naruto whispered " You didn't see-**

**"Oh I seen everything" Haku assured him**

**"Please don't tell anyone the village would think im a traitor" Naruto pleaded**

**"Don't worry I wont tell. Ill tell you something about me. Im in love with a rogue ninja, there's nothing wrong with it, Loving someone." Haku winked "Come on its cold out here" Haku rubbed his hands together.**

**Sasuke jumped as the door opened. Naruto and Haku walked into the ,kitchen were boxes of pizza was sitting.**

**"Where's everyone at" Haku asked taking a bite of the pizzaSasuke shrugged his shoulder **

**"What took you so long Naruto"Haku looked at Naruto who was grinning.**

**" I got laid" Haku busted out laughing and so did Naruto. **

**Sasuke sharingon flared up " You did what"**

**"Sasuke calm down, I was kidding" Naruto took a step back from the counter.**

**"You better of been" Sasuke said as the door opened. He stepped to the side seeing kiba. shika and gaara. Gaara blushed and grinned when he seen Sasuke's face but the grin faded once he noticed Sasuke's red eyes**

**."You can just feel the tension in this room." Kiba walked past them.Sasuke's eyes turned back black.**

**"Your too touchy Sasuke" Haku said.**

**"Im going to go take a shower" Naruto went up stairs.**

**Sasuke walked into Naruto's room. " Lee is not coming"**

**"Why not" Naruto asked coming out of the bath room with a orange towel wrapped around his waist. trying to hide the bite mark on his chest.**

**"Sakura had plans for them"**

**"What else is knew"**

**"Shino and Neji just arrived" Sasuke's eyes ran up and down Naruto's body " we are waiting for you"**

**"Choji is not coming" Haku came into the room.**

**"Oh okay" Naruto looked around**

**"Where did you get that bite mark" Sasuke asked**

**"Nowhere now would you leave"Once they left Naruto got dressed. Smirking at the possessive marking.**

**"Where's Naruto" Gaara asked**

**"Im right here" Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and haku**

**" What are you doing"**

**"We were just talking" Haku smiled**

**"About" Naruto questioned**

**" Sakura and Lee"**

**"HAHA bushy -brow"**

**"He's not any more. Sakura changed him he's not lee anymore he's something else he starting to scar me." Neji shivered.**

**"What gets me is that she said yes" smiled Kiba**

**"I know, for the longest time she was obsessed with Sasuke until you knocked her out and left" Gaara laughed"Now she hates me" Sasuke threw a pillow at his which hit him.**

**'Your not funny" He crossed his arms****.**

**"Going off subject shino how are you and ino doing" Naruto asked**

**He shrugged " She's to clingy"**

**"Ever thing about braking up with her to go out with someone who is not so clingy" Neji blurted not meaning too. **

**Sasuke watched in silence as Shika and Kiba scooted closer together on the floor. Using his Sharingon, their fingers wound themselves together underneath the pillow. Sasuke laid**** his head down on Naruto's back, who was laying on his stomach****.**

**"I know what we can do since we all seem a little bored" Gaara said his eyes wondering from person to person.**

**"What"**

**"I know it might sound a little childish but we should play truth or dare" Gaara giggled.**

**"You are so troublesome." Shika sighed**

**"Yes it does sound childish but im in" Naruto smiled**

**"Sure why not" Sasuke saidKiba nodded**

**"Yeah" Shika rolled his eyes.**

**"I guess" Neji sat up**

**"Sure" Shino and Haku said together.**

**"wait" Kiba stopped and got up going to his bag. When he came back he had ten bottles of sake. He handed them out to everyone and out the last two on the table.**

**" My mom bought these for my sisters birthday party last month and forgot about them" He took a drink.**

**"What a drag" Shika opened the bottleBy midnight their bottles were empty, so where the other two on the table and they were drunk. Shino flat on the floor starring at the his hand. **

**"Okay...Gaara...your...turn" He rolled over. hiccupping.**

**"Okay this one is for Naruto" Gaara smiled" Truth or dare"**

**"****Dare" Naruto pointed to the ceiling. Gaara sat up laughing "I bet you wont do this one" he grinned " I dare you to kiss haku."**

**Shika fell off the couch laughing and Sasuke wanted to protest but didn't,**

**"You must be joking"**

**"Nope"**

**"You want Naruto to kiss me" Haku glared as the blonde beside him. Naruto sat up even with haku.**

**"Their really going to do this." Shino said surprised.Naruto looked at Haku who was wide eyed. Naruto leaned over planting a kiss on haku's cheek. A blush ran across Haku's cheeks as Gaara cocked a eyebrow.**

**"I didn't mean a peck on the cheek."**

**"You didn't say what kind of kiss though" Sasuke said quickly.**

**"I was meaning the way Shino and Ino kiss"**

**"Don't ever" Shino glared at Gaara.**

**"Sorry" Gaara smirking looked at back at Naruto and Haku**

**" Well you guys"**

**"This doesn't mean anything" Naruto told haku**

**"****I know"**

**Naruto pulled haku into a crushing kiss. He gasped as Naruto shoved his tongue into the others mouth. Haku moved closer to Naruto, wrapping his arms about the others neck pulling him furthing into the kiss. Naruto pulled away gasping for air. Naruto looked at a dumbfounded Gaara. **

**" I wont let down a dare Gaara"**

**"I cant believe you guys did that" Kiba pointed. Naruto smiled, shrugging his shoulders. **

**" Awe look Neji is so cute when he's sleeping." He stood up**

**" Im tired im going to bed,"**

**"Pick your partner" ****Sasuke said**

**Before he could get to him Haku grabbed Naruto and gaara grabbed Sasuke.**

**"Im stuck with a sleeping Burnett" Shino laughed**

**"Sasuke you and gaara can take my room." Naruto said**

**"Where you going to sleep"**

**"My mothers room" he half smiled " Shika and Kiba can take the spare room."**

**"Where the hell am I suppose to sleep" Shino asked**

**"he couch fold out into a bed" Sasuke yelled from the stairs**

**"Why did you pick me" Naruto asked Haku closing the door, than crawled into his mothers bed. Haku the same, they got comfortable. Naruto lying on his back, Haku on his stomach.**

**"I wanted to talk to you without the others and since we are the same"**

**"We are not the same" Naruto said**

**"Yes we are. Your with a sound ninja and im still in love with a-**

**"insane Maniac" Naruto finished for him**

**"If you want to call him that sure" Haku smiled into the pillow." How long have you been with Kimimaru."**

**"About nine months"**

**"Hope you don't mind but how did you meet"**

**"I met him before. When I was going after sasUKE he and I were younger of course. We fought for a while till gaara showed up, But when gaara was about to fight him he disappeared. over those few years he watched over me." Naruto looked at Haku who was sleeping. Naruto smiled.**

**--FLASHBACK--**

**It was a cook night, leaving the windows open to let the cool air flow into the room. Naruto kicked all the covers off he got up, going to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water than headed back up to his room. He stopped at his mothers room.**

**"She's still not home from the mission it must have taken more time than she thought" He said trying to deny that she wasn't even on a mission.**

**He closed the door, setting the glass of water on the dresser. He looked up to see a dark figure sitting on his window sill. Grabbing a kunai pointing it at the person.**

**"Who are you" Naruto yelled**

**"Im not going to hurt you Naruto" Flipping on the light Naruto realized who it was. **

**His eyes skimmed over the other. White hair parted with a zigzag, pale skin, turquoises eyes, soft lips and a firm body.**

**"Kimimaru have you finally come to kill me" Naruto dropped his arm. The older man stood up walking over to the blonde. Pushing him against the door. Kimi put his knew between Naruto's legs lightly pushing on Naruto's groin. Naruto threw this head to the side trying to ignore him., Kimimaru held Naruto wrist above his head.**

**"Please let go of me" Naruto askedKimimaru didn't answer him instead Naruto's lips touched the mans above him. He pulled away starring down at the panting blonde.**

**"Let go of me" Naruto yelled as his eyes went from blue to red. Kimimaru was pushed back a little.**

**"Your feisty" He laughed " I like that" He smiled " Since I first met you I cant keep my mind off you" He stopped "Im going to say it blunt" **

**He let go of Naruto, standing back a couple of steps.**

**" I've fallen in love with you" than he left the same way he came through. **

**Naruto smiled**

**End Flashback.--**

**There was a knock on the balcony doors, sitting up Naruto seen his lovers face. Quickly he got out of bed, put a robe on than went out the door. He closed it quickly not wanting to wake up Haku.**

**"It freezing out here your going to get sick" Naruto protested.**

**"I want to tuck my angel in goodnight" Kimimaru pulled Naruto closer feeling his warmth**

**" I wont get sick if your here to warm me up," Naruto blushed giving him a kiss.**

**" Your going to get caught" Naruto pulled away **

**" You cant to just tuck me in" He nodded " Of course I did."**

**Naruto laid his head in the crook of kimimaru's neck as he jumped on the roof. Naruto sat in the older mans lap his body being rocked. Once Kimi heard light snoring he put him back in his mothers bed covering him up. He kissed Naruto's eye/eyebrow and placed a piece of paper underneath his pillow.**

**"I love you naru" He whispered in the blondes ear. Naruto moved his head pressing his lips to the other above him. Kimimaru pulled back smiling.**

**"I love you too kimimaru" Naruto whispered falling back to sleep.**

**Without a sound Kimimaru left, still thinking of his blonde lover. Once he was back at Orochimaru hide out he snuck back into his room. Flipping on the light he was met face to face with his lord. He feel to his knees.**

**"Orochimaru -sama"**

**"Where have you been" He spat **

**Not looking up at his lord he said "I went for a stroll through the woods." He lied**

**"You have been gone all day" Kimimaru was grabbed by the throat, his body pressed flat against the wall. With each gasp the grip became tighter.**

**"If I catch you leaving again I will kill you"**

**"****Yes my lord" Kimimaru whispered. as he fell to the ground. he waited till Orochimaru foot steps were no longer heard. Slowly he crawled into bed to dream of his blonde angel that he was not going to get to see for a while unless he did the impossible.**

**Kill Orochimaru.**

**Naruto was awake first, he sat up smiling. The note fell to the floor. He opened it as he picked it up.**

**"I love you and I always will. Ill see you soon my love" Naruto whispered to himself.**

**"Good morning" Haku sat up**

**"yeah good morning."**

**Akumaru scratched at the door. Suddenly the door flung opened. Naruto and Haku watched five boys jump on them. Sasuke stood at the door. A slimy tongue licked Naruto.**

**"****Whoa! Akumaru stinky dog breath" Naruto said "Kiba get your dog a tooth brush."**

**The dog whined **

**"I do but I forgot to bring it" Kiba smiled**

**"Well I better get home. Tamari would kill me if I came home late" Gaara got up**

**"We all need to head home" Haku said**

**"What time is it." Naruto asked**

**"About 2:30pm" Sasuke said**

**Naruto turned to haku. "Well its more like good afternoon"**

**By three everyone was gone including Sasuke. Naruto made the bed than sat down at the dinning room table with a book. The door opened as Naruto took a drink of tea.**

**"Naruto good to see you"**

**"Sakura -Chan" Naruto smiled **

**She had a large paper bag in her hand. " I've come to make dinner for you" She smiled than looked around.**

**"He's not here " Naruto said knowing she was looking for Sasuke. " Why do you hate him so much. I promised to bring him back and I did"**

**"Because has a inconsiderate prick still"**

**" I thought you were going to call him a bastard" Naruto said She smiled**

**" He talks to me"**

**"That's you" She washed off come carrots. **

**"What are you studding"**

**"Jetsu" he held up the book up.**

**"You study ill cook"**

**Naruto nodded than read the rest of the book. Once dinner was ready he put the book down than picked it back up once he had his plate in front of him.**

**"How are you and Lee" Naruto started up the conversation.**

**"Were great" She said **

**"Im not wanting to be mean or anything but have you gotten bigger" Naruto said preparing himself for her to slap him.**

**"sorry I haven't told you" She said**

**"Told me what" Naruto raised a eyebrow**

**"Im not able to be a ninja anymore" She grabbed his hand**

**"Why not"**

**"Because im pregnant" She said smiling, a tear streamed down her face**

**"How long have you been " **

**"Two months" She smiled **

**"Its lees baby isn't it" Naruto asked**

**Naruto stood up pulling her up with him. When he drug her into a hug, Gaara and Sasuke came into his house out of breathe.**

**"What's going on" Naruto asked**

**"you have to come with us" Gaara said grabbing Naruto as Sasuke grabbed sakura.**

**"Don't touch me" She said jerking her hand back.**

**Together they left.**

* * *

**Here is the first chapter.**

**Sasuke: Why don't you like me**

**Sakura: Cause you're an asshole.**

**Me: Easy, Easy No fighting. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

YAY!!

Chapter 2

Kimimaro was stopped at the Konoha gates, red dripped down from his blood soaked kimono. A head in one hand and the rest of the body in the other. The guards realized who is was and closed the gate, escorting him to the Hokage tower.

"What is it" Naruto asked letting go of sakura

"A sound ninja is in our village" Gaara yelled

"What."

They all left together.

Lady Tsunade met the sound ninja in front of the tower. The whole village watched the boy drag the bashed body towards her. He stopped before her.

"What makes you so brave, stepping into my village. Why shouldn't I kill you now." She said

Kimimaro dropped to his knees, setting Orochimaru head on the ground between his knees, letting the body stay behind him. "Anything I have done can be laid upon your feet, but I will tell you this, He wont be coming back." Kimimaro coughed spitting up blood.

"Stand up." She said

He did as he was told. Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke joined their group. She grabbed his waist healing his wounds. When she was complete he was able to stand up straight. His eyes darted from her to Naruto.

"Your under probation , and why did you do this."

"For love" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Villagers" she yelled "We have a new ninja representing our village"

"Kimimaro" Naruto whispered stepping forward.

Tsunade shook her head towards him than headed back to the tower. The town went back to its normal quite routine. Kimimaro stood there starring at Naruto. Without thinking Naruto ran into his lovers arms. Kimimaro held him close than pulled him into a kiss.

"Holy Hell" Hinata yelled

"You said it" Tameri grabbed hinata's hand.

Itachi, Choji, rock lee and tenten busted out laughing.

"I cant believe him" Sakura whispered.

"Eww" Kunkuro walked away.

Neji and shino smiled. Kiba grabbed shika into a kiss as Kakashi didn't the same to Iruka.

"Awe" Gaara cooed

" Go im surrounded by gay people." Ino yelled.

" I knew it" Haku said walking up to them " Naruto people are watching."

Sasuke said nothing. Naruto let go of him blushing.

"Im haku" he nodded

"Nice to meet you"

"Come on I want you to meet everyone" Naruto pulled him over to the group. " Everyone this is Kimimaro " He said as his lover pulled him closer. " This is Sakura, Shika, Lee, Ino, Gaara, Itachi, Kiba, Itachi, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Tameri, Tenten, Choji, Iruka, Kakashi and Kunkuro. Sasuke glared at him , who glared back holding Naruto closer. The blonde faced his love.

"Come on lets go home." Naruto locked lips with him. Kimimaro nodded in response pulling Naruto with him down the street towards their house.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()

"Come on Sasuke lets go home" Itachi touched his shoulder . " We are meeting everyone at our house and maybe if your good we will let you join us."

"I would rather not." Sasuke crossed is arms walking behind his brother. Kicking rocks here and there. " are you going to lock me in the basement." Sasuke smiled

"Did Orochimaru do that to you" Itachi teased.

Sasuke growled at his older brother. " I have a question"

"Nani" He said

" why didn't you come get me from Orochimaru"

"Naruto wouldn't let me" Itachi smiled " He is a very scary when he is demon form" He shivered opening the door to his house only to be tackled by a bouncy blonde.

"I missed you itachi-kun"

"Good to see you to Deidara"

"Dei-chan get off of him" A redhead yelled.

"Sorry Donna, un" He said getting up " is this the brother you were talking about itachi..yeah. The one who ran away to Orochimaru . Isn't he cute."

Itachi changed the subject " How did you get into my house. My uncle is not home" Sasuke frowned fallowing itachi into the house.

" I have a key remember" Kisame said walking out of the living room.

"Forgot" Itachi smiled

Sasuke grabbed his heart " Oh My heart Itachi is smiling" dropped on his knee's laughing. Zetsu came out of the kitchen smacking Sasuke on the head. "Owe" He said "your so mean"

"Suck it up" Sasori rolled his eyes "Hidan and Kakuza will be late."

"I told Toby to stay home,un." Deidara laughed into his hand. The tongue licked his lip "Your gross lefty-san"

"what about konan" Itachi asked.

"Her and Pein are going on a date" The blonde laughed.

"You're an airhead aren't you" Sasuke laughed.

"I should smack you but im not because im not emo" He skipped past him into the living room.

"Im not emo" Sasuke whined "Im going to Gaara" Sasuke stomped out of the house.

"I feel sorry for you itachi" Sasori sat down next to his blonde, who put his legs over sasori's thighs.

"I usually don't deal with it its Naruto who does" Itachi sat down

"Yeah I seen his little kiss with Kimimaro today" Kisame said cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh you seen that did you, who didn't" Sasori glared " Deidara got a nosebleed."

" No I didn't" he lied " I hit my nose to hard"

"Sure you did" Sasori rolled his eyes yet again.

"Your mean Donna...un" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

Itachi stood up looking around at everyone.

"What's wrong itachi" Kisame asked

"I think we need to pay Kimimaro a visit and lay down the rules of dating our Naruto" He looked over his shoulder at the shark man. " Don't you think" He smirked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto dragged Kimimaro into the house. Slamming the door closed with his foot. Naruto tugged at the bloody kimono as his lover took it off. Naruto grabbed it throwing it into the trash.

"Ill buy you a new one" Naruto said as he was picked up. Kimimaro sat on the couch with his blonde on his lap, crushing his lips into the one above him. Kimimaro removed Naruto's shirt, kissing at the exposed flesh.

Naruto moaned as Kimimaro teased a nipple. The door opened without them knowing. Kimimaro pulled back that attached to Naruto's collar bone. Naruto moaned in his ear, digging his nails into the others shoulder. Kimimaro's hands slipped down into Naruto's loose fitting black pants, running his fingers along Naruto length.

"Say my name" Kimimaro whispered grasping his member. Naruto's voiced hitched.

Naruto looked up "Sasuke" he breathed into his lovers ear.

Kimimaro let go of him that looked at him " Excuse me"

"Am I interrupting" He asked as Naruto stood up. Sasuke caught Kimimaro shake his head yes.

" Ill go get you some cloths" Naruto went up stairs hiding his hard on.

Sasuke stomped into the living room standing in front of Kimimaro who starred up at him.

"Yes"

"How long" He growled

"How long what"

"Don't play stupid with me, You and Naruto how long" He wanted to yell but didn't.

"Almost a year' he said "I told him how I felt after his mother died. Why is our relationship any of your business."

"Because he's my best friend and if you hurt him I will kill you" Sasuke leaned over him so he was face to face. "I seen how Orochimaru treated you and if you treat him the same way that threat will be carried out."

" We will have to see about that"

The front door opened, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu walked into the living room. Naruto came down with cloths in his hands. Blue orbs widen when he seen Kisame. Sasuke stood up while giving itachi a strange glare.

"hn" He crossed his arms.

Itachi turned to Naruto seeing him set on Kisame.

"Don't worry he's not going to bite" Itachi laughed " but he might" he pointed to the venues flytrap who sat down. Naruto gave the cloths to Kimimaro

"Ill be back" He said giving Naruto a kiss that went up stairs to change leaving a blushing Naruto. Kimimaro came down in a pair of black loose fitting pants with a black shirt and his hair pulled back. Naruto stood up as Kimimaro sat down, pulling Naruto onto his lap. Deidara looked at Sasori.

"What brat" Sasori snapped

"How come you don't hold me like that, un" Deidara whined

"Cause your heavy" Sasori smirked.

"Meany" Deidara stuck his tongue out.

Itachi smirked.

"you love him yet you cant stand him" Itachi whispered into Sasori ear. Sasori shrugged his shoulders grabbing the blondes hand who giggled.

"Itachi you haven't answered my question" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto"

"what do I owe this pleasure" He smiled

"We were chasing after emo over there' he lied.

"yeah whatever" Sasuke looked away.

"NARUTO" A girl yelled walking in.

"Does anyone knock.' He asked

"I wanted to talk to you about the ba..by" she stopped seeing everyone sitting in the living room.

"Good to see you Sakura-chan."

She gulped than fainted. Sasori caught her with his chakra strings.

"Women" Sasori laid her down on the floor.

Naruto put a cod rag over her forehead. A hour later is she woke. Naruto sitting beside her the room quiet.

"Are you alright" he asked

"yes I am" She said rubbing her head.

Sasuke brought her a glass of water than sat back down.

"I need to get home." she stood but stumbled again. Naruto caught her.

"Ill walk you home."

Kisame looked over at itachi who was starring at Deidara dead on. He laughed waiting for sakura and Naruto to leave, Kisame heard the door close than looked at Kimimaro.

"I don't feel comfortable" Kimimaro said trying to get up but was pushed back down.

Sasuke seen Sasori's hand twitch.

"As long have I have you, your not going anywhere." Sasori smiled.

"So how long have you been with our little Naruto" Itachi stood up moving to sit down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I've been with him almost a year."

"I have questions about something"

"yes "

"Did you have anything to do with Yumi's death" Deidara asked.

" No that Orochimaru's doing I had no involvement."

"you swear" Deidara leaned in

"Yes I swear" He reared back as deidara's hand mouth tried to lick him.

"I'll tell you this Kimimaro but if you hurt him this whole group will have you killed." Itachi and Sasuke's sharingon flared up. Sasori released his chakra strings.

"So do you have a understanding Kimimaro" Itachi tilted his head. Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sakura are you going to be alright:" Naruto stopped in front of her house.

"yes nii-san, Ill be alright goodnight." She went inside.

Slowly Naruto walked back to his house but stopped. He started coughing, looking down at his head he noticed blood. He whipped his away on his pants and spit out the rest.

" that was discomforting" he walked into his home to see Kimimaro stunned on the couch." What is wrong."

" Your friends are threatening me" he didn't loot up.

"What do you mean'

"The blonde threatened to lick me, Itachi threatened to kill me, so did Sasuke. Zetsu said he would eat me and Sasori said he would make me into a puppet."

"That sounds like them" Naruto flopped down next to him. "hope they didn't frighten you away."

"they couldn't frighten me away from you" He kissed Naruto on the forehead " what is this." He touched Naruto's lip whipping away the substance. " Naruto are you okay"

" Yes im fine' He lied coughing again, more blood on his hand. Kimimaro grabbed his fingers pulling the palm where he could see it. Seeing the drops of blood he quickly covered his palm.

" You have it too" He whispered not wanting Naruto to know

"what" Naruto asked as he turned his head away not wanting to see the painful look.

" You didn't answer me"

"You have what I have" He muttered

" what is it that you have" Naruto jerked his hand away, standing quickly.

"I have tuberculosis Naruto" he whispered

"why didn't you tell me" The blonde yelled.

" I would of at the right time" Kimimaro stood up " Sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Naruto was pulled up into a hug trying to push him away but couldn't.

"Im leaving" Naruto free after struggling.

"where are you going to go" he yelled after him.

"To Sasuke's" Naruto stopped at the door to hear gasps. Turning around he seen Kimimaro faint , but caught him before he hit the side of the coffee table. Carrying him to their room, he laid him down on the bed than went to take a shower. Hanging his head under the water, rising all the soap off. Pulling the shower curtain back after turning the water off he noticed Kimimaro sitting up in bed.

"Why didn't you leave" He looked up to see a naked Naruto standing at the foot of their bed.

" I couldn't leave you like that" Naruto grabbed a pair of boxers putting them on before crawling into bed next to his lover. Naruto scooted closer. Sighing Kimimaro laid down, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"I love you" Kimimaro whispered into Naruto's hair before falling asleep.

I am done with the second chapter finally.

Naruto: You make me seem Ukeish.

Sasuke: Its cause you are.

Me: You guys are funny. Please don't hurt me.

Reviews, Reviews, Reviews my peeps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few months, everything was normal to Naruto's standards. Shino broke up with Ino to go out with Neji, Ino began going out with Kisame. Tameri and Hinata came out with their relationship which didn't bother anyone except their parents.

Lady Tsunade helped Kimimaro's and Naruto's sickness by making a medicine that suppressed it. Naruto used it only he need too, but together they kept it a secret from everyone else.

()()()()()()()()()

Tonight was a friends get together at Itachi's house, which everyone came too.

"Itachi have you seen Konan" Pein asked

"No I haven't seen her since dinner, why are you looking for her"

"No reason" He walked into the house.

Itachi's eyes wonder from person to person, but stopped on a bouncy blonde with a girlish figure and bags over his eye. Over the past few months he had been fantasying about doing things that would make the other scream his name.

"Itachi"

"What is it" he snapped out of his dream to see the blonde "yes Deidara"

"You were spacing out so I thought I would come and talk to you, un" He smiled.

Itachi had to stop himself from pulling the blonde into a crushing kiss. "so Deidara I need to ask you an important question." he moved closer.

"what is it itachi-kun" Deidara took a drink.

"Did you ever have feelings for someone you couldn't have" He asked bluntly.

Deidara stood there for a moment thinking than his eyes went soft. "Yes I have"

"Really who was it"

"Deidara" Sasori yelled

"yes Donna" He turned around facing his Donna.

"Sorry Itachi but its late and I have to take Zetsu home, come on Deidara" Sasori grabbed his hand pulling him away.

"Bye Itachi-kun" Deidara yelled as Kimimaro and Naruto came outside.

"Itachi where is Sasuke" Naruto asked

" I guess he is up stairs in his room" Itachi shrugged looking up to see Sasuke's light on.

"Ill be back" Naruto left Kimimaro to talk with itachi.

()()()()()()()())()()()()()

Sasuke was in his room (Being the emo he was), sprawled out on his bed, listening to his ipod.

"I don't have a motor boat, but I can float your boat now listen baby girl" Sasuke rapped as Naruto came into his room. The blonde chuckled knowing the other couldn't hear him. Quickly Naruto crawled on top of Sasuke, pinning him to the bed. Sasuke's eyes snapped open starring up at a grinning blue eyed boy.

"Helllooo Sasuke" Naruto smiled

Sasuke read his lips " I cant hear you dobe."

Naruto leaned down puling the earphones out of his ears with his mouth.

"Where is your boyfriend"

"Down stairs with your brother"

"why are you up here with me"

"Well I have been down there for three hours and you haven't came down to say hello to anyone." He laughed "Are you being emo again"

"Don't call me emo"

Naruto leaned back pressing down on Sasuke's groin causing Sasuke to gasp.

"What's wrong sasUKE Uchiha" Naruto smiled leaning down to nibble on his earlobe. "Want to keep going" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded breathing a "yes".

"Ill be right back" Naruto got up but was stopped at the door by Sasuke. "What is the matter"

"I want you" Sasuke whispered in the blondes ear "don't leave me like this."

Naruto felt a poking on his back side than smirked facing him. " Sasuke I would be cheating on Kimimaro if I screwed you"

" Kimimaro doesn't have to know " Sasuke grinned unzipping Naruto's jacket off "Since your use to being Uke " Sasuke turned Naruto around forcing him against the door. Naruto felt his pants being unzipped, Sasuke pulled both articles of clothing down around Naruto's ankles.

Grinning Naruto stepped out of this pants than maneuvered out of Sasuke's clutches. Taking his shirt off and pants, Sasuke fallowed Naruto to his bed watching his discard more clothing. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss that could make his lips bleed. Sasuke snuck his fingers into the kiss, groaning as Naruto let his lips go to suck on his fingers.

Naruto made sure to coat his fingers heavy. Sasuke turned the blonde around pushing his down on his hands and knees. With a groan a finger was inserted causing Naruto to grip the sheets more when a second and third finger were pushed in. Naruto gasped as the finger began to curl.

"Ahhhh" Naruto moaned as the ravens fingers brushed against his prostate. Feeling the blonde push against his fingers he Naruto wanted more. Naruto whined when Sasuke removed his fingers, replacing them with his member.. Sasuke moaned as he slid into Naruto's tight heat.

"Harder Sasuke" Naruto moaned sending Sasuke into a blank state. He obliged pulling out than slamming back into him. Naruto arched moaning loudly encouraging Sasuke to go faster. Sasuke gripped both hips thrusting in as fast and as hard as he wanted too. Naruto screamed as Sasuke struck his prostate with every inward thrust. Reaching around grabbing a hold of Naruto's neglected member.

Using his sharingon he met his strokes with his thrust. Naruto let out a moan/scream cumming over Sasuke's hand. With that Sasuke thrusted once more, spilling his seed deep inside Naruto. The blonde moaned feeling Sasuke's seed shoot onto him. Naruto was pulled up, his head cocked to the side, lips being pressed to Sasuke's who pulled out. Without saying anything they got dressed. Before Naruto left Sasuke gave him a quick kiss.

)()()()()()()(

Sasuke watched Naruto meet his lover at the end of the stairs.

"What took you so long" Kimimaro asked taking his hand

" Sasuke and I got to talking" Naruto lied " Come on lets go home"

Naruto led Kimimaro home, giggling and talking the whole way.

()()()()()()()()()

Sasori was taking a shower while Deidara sat in the redheads room. Thinking on how we never answered Itachi's question. Sasori stood in the bathroom door way starring at his lover.

"What are you thinking about Dei"

Blushing Deidara looked up to see Sasori in nothing but a black towel. The redhead smirked.

"Come here" Sasori motioned for Deidara.

"yes Donna" The blonde said as Sasori pressed his body against his and began kissing his throat. " I thought you said you were tired" Deidara pulled away.

"Okay if that what you want than I guess we can just go to sleep" Sasori walked past him, but was stopped, only to be pulled into a kiss. The blondes mouth opened for Sasori's tongue to enter. Braking away Sasori scooped him up bridal style than laid him down on the bed. The blonde tried to keep sane as Sasori took off his clothing piece by piece. Sasori took off his towel straddling the blonde. He kissed down the artist neck, nibbling and licking on the sensitive spots making Deidara gasp and squirm underneath him. Deciding on to take is slow, as much to torture the other to have fun, the puppeteer made his way across the others chest and stomach. Tasting every inch of the artistic blonde as he could reach. Hands racing over neglected area's working in tandem with his tongue and teeth creating a delicious sensation for Deidara, who reacted accordingly arousing the redhead with his gasps and moans. Deidara's hands fisted in red hair tugging and yanking, creating a welcome gauge as to how well he was pleasing the blonde as he held on harder when the pleasure shocked his system.

Eventually Sasori brought one hand up near Deidara's mouth, offering those cool thins fingers and demandingly ordered "Suck" the blonde complied, sucking greedily on the digits, one hand grasped the puppeteers wrist as he turned to the task at hand. Deidara almost managed to send Sasori over the edge, the way the blonde's tongue played with his fingers. He managed to hold on after his fingers had been wetted enough, his hand traveled between them, pressing against the blondes entrance in a teasing manner. Sasori restrained himself from plunging straight in, but instead he pushed in one finger pulling it out than pushing it back in. Slowing he increased his pace, adding a second finger than a third. He ended the session by scissoring the fingers than pulled out for the last time.

Deidara had felt the with drawl than got on his knees, not having long to wait as Sasori sheathed himself inside the other. One hand grasping a hip and the other on a shoulder. He bent down kissing Deidara's shoulder blade and thrusted in.

Angling himself differently, Sasori pushed in again, being rewarded by a high pitched whining noise accompanied by Deidara, arching instantaneously as his bundle of nerves were struck by the other. The hands in his hair pulled agonizingly as the blonde tried not to loose himself, dizzy from the pain, Sasori thrusted harder than before.

Sasori grasped his hips again, moving faster hitting his prostate with every forceful thrust. Sasori grabbed Deidara's neglected shaft meeting his harsh strokes with each harsh thrust.

"Say my name" Sasori whispered latching onto the blondes neck. Before the blonde could say anything Sasori came inside him making Deidara scream.

"ITACHIII" Deidara came over Sasori's hand. As soon as Sasori heard a name that was not his own, he grabbed he blondes throat with the hand covered with Deidara's seed.

"what name was that" Sasori growled in his ear

"Yours" Deidara lied.

Sasori roughly pulled of him making him cry out. Tangling his hand in blonde hair he twisted Deidara around meeting his glare. A fist connected with Deidara's face sending him sliding across the floor hitting the desk. Sasori was jumping to conclusions, thinking that the blonde was cheating on him. The redhead towered over a cowering blonde, Sasori slapped him again, his ring caught the others cheek slicing it.

"No Donna" Deidara whispered as Sasori raised his hand again. Snapping out of his rage that had struck him, he eyeballed blood running down a once perfect cheek. "Please stop Sasori-Donna" Deidara began to cry, feeling the pain after the blow. The blonde tried putting his pants on while Sasori crouched down.

"Deidara im"

Before Sasori could finish he was kicked in the chest. Quickly Deidara grabbed his remaining pieces of clothing than ran from the room down the stairs into the coldness of December.

()()()()()()()()())(

Running way his only objective in his mind. The cold hitting hot blood made his nerves cringe at his core. The villagers starred at a half naked boy running with tears streaming down his face. Running threw the park was a quick way to his home. Miss calculating his steps he tripped, hitting his head on a rock, knocking him out.

()()()()()()()(

"What is wrong itachi"

"Do you feel that"

"Feel what"

"Like something is wrong" Itachi put his coat on" My Deidara senses are tingling" (HAHAHAHA I came up with that myself)

"Your lame" Sasuke yelled as his brother left the house.

()()()()()()()()()

Itachi took Deidara's route that he always took from Sasori's house to the blondes. He traced the usual steps, going down the alley than cutting across the park. But stopped when he seen blonde hair and a pale body. Itachi picked up Deidara bridal style taking him to his home that was empty.

Itachi cleaned up Deidara's cheek, changed his cloths than watched him sleep.

-- The Next Day--

Itachi sat in the living room watching the tube, waiting for the blonde to wake up. A hour later itachi heard Deidara getting out of bed. He starred at the blonde boy who calmly walked into the kitchen. Pouring him a cup of tea he looked up.

"How long have I been" Deidara asked as itachi sat at the bar.

"I don't know I found you this morning in the snow."

The memories from last night played back in his head "Sasori-Donna" He dropped his cup itachi caught it.

"Deidara its alright" Itachi pulled him into a embrace. The door was opened by a redhead. Quickly Deidara let go of itachi than backed away, seeing the redness in Sasori's flare up. Itachi looked at Deidara who was sitting on the floor cradling himself.

"What the fuck is going on" Sasori yelled.

"What the hell did you do to him Sasori" Itachi yelled walking out of the kitchen and into the living room facing Sasori.

"I need to speak with him" Sasori said.

"That's not going to happen" Itachi sharingon flared up "Your not coming any closer."

"All I want is to talk to Deidara" Sasori said as itachi looked at Deidara. Sasori stopped starring into Deidara's visible eye.

"Sasori-Donna" Deidara Whispered.

"What is it Deidara" Sasori hoped that he had forgave him.

"If you promise not to ever hit me again Ill forgive you"

The guilt hit Sasori his eyes looking at the wound on his cheek.

"I promise I wont hit you again im sorry Dei" Sasori used his pet name. Deidara ran past itachi into Sasori's arms. The redhead holding the blonde close to his body, running his fingers through silky blonde hair made itachi jealous.

"Im sorry Deidara" Sasori kissed him.

"Its okay Sasori-Donna" Deidara smiled " shouldn't you be getting to work"

Sasori looked down at his watch sighing. He gave Deidara a kiss than left.

"I know itachi stop starring"

" you never told me what exactly happened last night." Itachi chuckled "you were knocked out so I didn't get a chance to ask."

" Sasori and I were you know and I screamed out your name" Deidara blushed "Not meaning too"

Itachi sat down on the couch starring at him. It took a minute to comprehend what he was told.

"Itachi"

"You yelled out my name during sex with Sasori" Itachi laughed

"Yeah I did" Deidara blush deepened.

Itachi's feeling towards his blonde friend either. Without thinking itachi was walking towards Deidara, who backed away but stopped when he hit the wall. Itachi grabbed his wrist, pinning them above his head and Itachi's knee going between his legs softly pushing against his groin.

"Itachi please" Deidara pleaded "We cant do this."

"But I cant stand a temptation, especially on such as you" Itachi licked the blondes neck.

"Itachi please stop" Deidara moaned as he bit down on his neck." Sasori wont like this" He closed his eyes trying to ignore the tongue running over his collar bone. Itachi pulled away, smirking. With his free hand he held Deidara's chin still as he locked lips with the others. Deidara freed his head.

"You should let me be your lover" Itachi whispered In Deidara's ear.

"But Donna" Deidara muttered.

"You already screamed my name' Itachi's hand traveled down, his fingers slipping into his pants. Deidara tensed as cold fingertips ran over his manhood. Once itachi grabbed him Deidara gave into him.

"Itachiii" Deidara moaned

Quickly itachi pulled his hand out than released his hands leaving Deidara to pant for a moment,.

"Im not going any further until you answer my question." Itachi sat down on the couch, watching the blonde regain his being. Deidara starred at itachi with a lust full grin.

"And what if I do become your lover" Deidara asked sitting down in front of him.

"I wont hit you unless you want me too" Itachi teased." Im better than Sasori"

"Prove it" Deidara Smirked

Suddenly Deidara was in Itachi's arms being carried into his room. He smirked as the door closed.

()()()()()()()()()

Naruto walked into his house expecting to see Kimimaro with a warm embrace but none. He closed the door looking around.

"Kimimaro" Naruto said putting his keys on the cabinet than sat his bag on the kitchen table. "Kimimaro" He repeated Naruto's head jerked to the stairs, hearing a glass shattering sound. Quickly he dashed up the stairs to his room.

Kimimaro lay face down on the bathroom floor. A few pieces of glass laying around him. Quickly Naruto picked him up, resting kimi's upper body on his legs. Blood stained his chin and white shirt. His eyes were closed, body limp.

"Kimimaro" Naruto said reaching the cabinet for the bottle. Once Naruto had one he opened it putting it under his nose. Naruto watched as Kimimaro's chest began to take in a deep breath. He sat up not wanting to stare at Naruto.

"Im leaving" He whispered hoping Naruto didn't hear him.

"why" Naruto breathed

"My sickness is getting worse and I don't want to hurt you"

"Why do you think you would hurt me" Naruto asked turning Kimimaro around to face him" don't look away from me"

"Naruto im dying because of my illness." he whipped the blood from his chin.

" your sickness just to remind you, you passed it to me. Im going to suffer the same fate as you"

"No you wont."

"Why wont I"

"because you have Kyuubi inside you, surly he wouldn't want to loose his vessel"

"Her" Naruto quickly muttered "Kyuubi is a girl"

"Oh"

"She is not healing me. The medicine of yours works but if it does become where I cant control it she's there." he sighed "If you leave were are you going to go"

"I don't know" He watched Naruto stand.

"Than what's the point in leaving " Naruto left the bathroom. The white haired boy stood following him down the stairs into living room.

"Naruto please don't be mad at me"

"How can I not be pissed off at you, your telling me that you want to leave me" Naruto yelled

"You deserve to be happy"

"I AM HAPPY" Naruto screamed "You make me happy, being around you makes me happy. Seeing you smile makes me happy."

Kimimaro didn't say anything.

"Your going to give up. A year and four months with me to do what. Die alone like you have always wanted" Naruto whipped a tear away trying to hid it. Kimimaro has never seen Naruto cry and he didn't like the way it made him feel.

"im sorry" Kimimaro said looking away

"About what" Naruto asked "About us."

"No im not sorry about us" he shifted from the right to the left foot.

"Than what are you sorry for"

"For making you cry"

Before Naruto realized it, Kimimaro had him in a firm arms, Naruto pressed himself into Kimi, who held him tighter.

"I don't want to loose you" Naruto whined "you're the reason im still here"

"Please forgive me again, I remembernt what I said and I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Please stay with me" Naruto whispered trying not to fall asleep.

Shortly after Naruto fell to sleep, Kimimaro picked him up, Carrying the sleeping blonde to their bedroom, putting him self and Naruto to bed.

Kimimaro woke alone, finding a not on Naruto's pillow. He read it.

"Don't to lunch with Sasuke and Gaara see you soon, Love you" Kimimaro repeated it out loud to no one.

()()()()()()

Gaara and Sasuke sat at a café waiting for Naruto. Once Naruto was spotted Sasuke stood up waiting for Naruto to sit with them. Naruto gave Gaara a hug and Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"how have you been" Gaara asked

"What have you ordered"

"we haven't we were waiting for you" Sasuke smiled but noticed Naruto sigh " What's wrong Naruto"

"Kimimaro and I had a argument last night'

"About what" Sasuke asked sipping his tea.

"he tried to leave me" Naruto chuckled

"HE WHAT" Gaara Yelled

"don't worry he didn't after I yelled at him"

"He better not of" Sasuke Smarted off, looking up to see his brother and a bouncy blonde "Well look at that."

"What" They said

"Itachi found himself a woman, About time" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi sat a couple tables away his blonde companion beside him. (They didn't notice Sasuke cause they had their backs to him)

"Guys I have something I want to tell you"

Sasuke and Gaara turned to Naruto

"Kimimaro and I have a secret. Kimimaro and I have Terboculious"

"why didn't you tell us sooner we could help"

"Tsunade is helping but kimi's is becoming worse."

"Why do you say that" Gaara asked

"before out argument I found him face down on the bathroom floor."

"Oh"

"…" Sasuke " Is he taking the medicine "

"yes"

"Than he should be okay"

"Graduation is in a week" Gaara sighed starring at Sasuke "what is it"

Itachi turned Deidara's face so he was looking at him. Sasuke finally realized who the blonde was. "HOLY FUCK" Sasuke's voice rang out over the café lobby. Gaara and Naruto covered their eyes as Sasuke stood up. Itachi pulled away from the blondes sweet lips to see who yelled, Trying not notice that it was his brother.

"what is wrong itachi-san" Deidara asked.

"Nothing its Nothing"

"It is something or you wouldn't of pulled away so quickly" he sighed

Itachi ignored his outing brother than went back to his make out session that was rudely interrupted.

Naruto forced Sasuke back in his seat.

"Would you shut up"

"How can I when my brother is dating a airhead"

"What's wrong with airheads" Naruto protested

Sasuke smirked "Nothing"

"Good, See you on Monday at school" Naruto stood up

"Where are you going" Gaara asked

"I have errands to run" Naruto laid some money on the table.

"Care if I join you" Gaara asked " I've nothing to do till this evening"

"What about you Sasuke" Naruto asked

"No" Sasuke waved them off never taking his Uchiha glare off his brothers back. " Go on without me"

"Okay have it your way" Naruto rolled his eyes than turned to gaara" You can help me with something"

"Okay" He said as they left.

--

OMG Its like 5 in the morning and I just finished.

Deidara-Sam you are so naughty

Itachi-…

Me- I know there are naughty scenes between you and the Uchiha.

Deidara- YAY!!

Itachi-Oh God (Rolling his eyes)

Review review review.


	4. Chapter 4

Im totally sorry that i have not updated this story in a while but now that i have my laptop back and i found the remaining chapters for this story. But this i promise you that i will have up a chapter soon.

Love Sammie.

Please dont kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note.

I am so sorry for not updating, really I am sorry but I have had a huge writers block and I haven't been able to kick my butt to get started again. It is the Christmas season and I am busy as well. So after the New Year I will get everything back up and started, I promise.

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Plus happy all the other religion's that are out there too.

Love you all, Samauke.


End file.
